Oil, gas or water wells are conventionally drilled with a drill string, which comprises drill pipe, drill collars and drill bit(s). The drilled open hole is hereinafter referred to as a “borehole”. A borehole is typically provided with casing sections, liners and/or production tubing. The casing is usually cemented in place to prevent the borehole from collapse and is usually in the form of at least one large diameter pipe.